Howl's Moving Castle: The Prince Returns, a Rival Appears
by RoseRogan
Summary: A follow up from the movie's end with a little from the book. It has been one year since Sophie saved Howl, and Sophie and Howl have been living a cozy life with their misfit family- a little too cozy for Sophie. Will the arrival of a dashing prince spur Howl to action, or will Sophie be taken away? My first time writing for a mature audience. Rated M for later chapters (Slow Burn)
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Hey everyone! This is a revamp of my first story as I was no longer happy with it and decided I needed to fix it. If you are one of the followers of the previous story, I hope you do not mind the changes I have made as the story, in essence, is still the same. I hope to write more chapters as well if this is received positively. Hope you enjoy! (Please forgive any awkwardness as this is my first time trying to write for more mature audiences.)**

Another day of cleaning awaits. Another day of folding laundry, mopping floors, and scrubbing the kitchen. This was the life of a little Sophie Hatter, and she loved it.

Sophie used to work in a small hat shop in Market Chipping but, due to some unforeseen circumstances and a few magic spells, she ended up becoming an old cleaning lady for a heartless and cowardly wizard. For awhile there, she worked along side his young apprentice Michael and Calcifer, the fire demon who powered the wizard's moving castle, but in the end her job entailed more than simply cleaning (though there certainly was plenty of that.) Working together, this group of misfits (including a scarecrow and a scruffy pup) ended up not only saving the lonely wizard but preventing a war as well! Sophie still couldn't believe this all took course in less than a year's time! And if that wasn't enough, one more thing happened that changed her life more than anything. Do you recall that cowardly, vain, and heartless wizard mentioned earlier? Well, she fell in love with him. A shocking occurrence that introduced her plain and ordinary self into a world where she had no experience or knowledge of, a world much stranger to her than the world of magic she was thrust into a year previous.

Yes, she was in love with a wizard, a wizard named Howl, and—even after a year—this poor little thing was not used to living with the man she loved and the rest their mismatched family. However, even after her curse was reversed, Sophie noticed how Howl treated her no differently than he did when she was his 90 year old cleaning lady. He wasn't mean to her, of course. He just acted as usual, he was at times kind and considerate, lazy and childish, and who could forget stubborn and spoiled. As she folded the laundry, Sophie's thoughts began to take a darkened path. It seemed to her that Howl had completely forgotten that a year ago she had boldly declared her love for him…

"Sophieeeee!" she hears wailed from inside the Castle. "Sophieeee, I'm hungry! When will lunch be ready?" turning around, she sees a barely awake Howl standing on one of the Castle's balconies, calling down to her. His luscious locks of raven black hair, recently re-dyed, were defying gravity with amazing contradiction as one side seemed glued to his face from being against a pillow all night and the other was splayed out in all directions.

The absurdity of the situation only enhanced as the sunlight danced along his fantastically colored, silk pajamas. All colors of the rainbow danced and trailed along the sleeves and pants of his ensemble, but the way the design wrapped around his silhouette miraculously made one feel that the outfit was not atrocious. In fact, looking upon the childish wizard lounging against the terrace to yell down his selfish request, one could come to think that he was as beautiful as a Renaissance painting (well, once he stopped talking). The way a slightly chiseled chest peeked out of the unbuttoned garment would leave anyone transfixed, at least that is what it did to Sophie.

"Sophieeeeee!" Howl whines again, abruptly pulling Sophie from her thoughts. God, what was she doing? Shaking her head in a desperate attempt to derail the direction her thoughts were going, Sophie once again looks back up to the man pleading for her attention. Thankfully, his tempting visage vanished and was replaced with one she was quite accustomed to. Sophie couldn't even stop help herself from giggling to herself as her eyes rested on the powerful and supposedly 'dangerous" wizard standing there before her, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. All Sophie could see was a spoiled child.

"Howl, I made lunch an hour ago. If you want food now you will have to make something yourself." Sophie shouts back firmly. A small feeling of guilt leaves a sour taste in her mouth, but Howl knows the rules.

You see, after establishing herself as a permanent member of this misfit family, Sophie had quickly realized these boys knew nothing of discipline and desperately needed to be educated. The rules were quite simple really, and usually pertained to keeping the Castle from looking like a bomb-testing site; however, the particular rule Howl was trying to break was in regard to how Sophie would only make three meals a day and, if you happen to miss a meal, you would have to make due with something cold—Calcifer was no longer bound to the Castle's hearth, so they had to make sure they didn't force him to the point where he would decide to leave.

"But Sophieee, it isn't my fault this time. That old geezer kept me out all night working on a charm. My body and mind are totally exhausted! Can I please have some of Sophie's warm home-cooking?" Howl's complaining tore at her as she knew he had been working very hard as of late. It didn't help that he was looking down at her with those big, green, puppy dog eyes. Sophie could literally feel her heart tighten in her chest. Oh, she knew this look, and knew it well. This was the look that Howl only used when he truly wanted something. The look they both knew she could not refuse.

"Oh, all right." Sophie sighs heavily. _He wore me down_. What Howl didn't know was _why_ Sophie couldn't refuse that look. In all honesty, that look made her heart pound so uncomfortably that if she didn't give in quickly, the prolonged exposure might kill her.

"Ah, thank you Sophie!" Howl cheers as he runs back inside the Castle. As she also makes her way back inside, all Sophie could think of was how far this man-child had twisted her around his little finger. _I used to be immune to things such as puppy dog eyes or begging_ , Sophie thought ruefully. She could even put up a defense against Lettie's famous crocodile tears for heaven's sake! But now she was left defenseless against Howl. _Oh, how love softens the heart,_ she thought begrudgingly.

Inside, Howl is sitting on one of the kitchen chairs facing the door— waiting for her. Sophie makes her way through the little living room to the kitchen, and a slight shiver of pleasure descends her spine as she happily notes how Howl's gaze follows her. She can only equate his big smile to that of a puppy frantically wagging his tail. Sophie tries to hide her smile as she thinks about how cute Howl could be sometimes. _I'm glad he's happy_.

Upon closer inspection, Sophie can see the circles under Howl's droopy eyes and how his shoulders seemed to be sagging under an imaginary weight. The poor thing truly has been working hard, and, for once, it wasn't simply an excuse. She feels bad for being preoccupied with rules when he had obviously been overworked. Spoiling him every once in awhile is fine, right? _I mean, he is the man I am in love with._

Sophie sighs in resignation. She can't change what has already been said, She just needs to work hard now to alleviate some of his stress.

"Alright, what would you like?" she asks, with a pleasant smile as she grabs her apron from a hook and ties it around her waist.

"Hm," Howl says as his head tilts to the side, signaling his confusion. "Do I get to choose?" He asks, shocked. Emerald eyes shining dimly at the prospect of getting to direct her cooking. Sophie rolls her eyes at this, feeling as though she was edging a dangerous area at the hope this simple question gave birth to in Howl's eyes— not like she didn't understand where his excitement was coming from. Cooking is the only area in his life that the control freak Howl had no say in since Sophie had moved into the Castle, as she had promptly had him relinquish those rights to her as the one in charge of housework, but now he was about to get to tell her what to cook. The slightly shocked and hopeful smile that laid across his tired face looked quite cute, and for the second time in a matter of minutes, Sophie couldn't help but laugh at his childish demeanor.

Schooling her features and trying to maintain a comforting smile, Sophie looks back at Howl. "Of course, this meal is for you. Isn't it?" She smiles even bigger as his eyes widen slightly, and then narrow as he looks back at her accusingly.

"Other meals are for me as well, but you never let me choose. What are you up to?" Howl questions as he simultaneously crosses his arms over his chest. His pose and his untrusting facial expression, coupled with his unique fashion, made him look like one of the most peculiar crime bosses in history. Sophie struggles to stifle another round of laughter.

"Hmm," She hums, as she leans against the kitchen table and mimics his posture. "I was just trying to be nice, but if you don't want to eat.." She trails off as her hands begin to work at the knot tying her apron closed. In a matter of seconds, Howl's hands were stopping hers. Glancing up, Sophie sees a very flustered Howl.

"I didn't say that! Now, now, my dear Sophie. Don't be too hasty," Howl flashes a crooked grin down at her.

"You're cooking something?" Calcifer whines, and Howl releases her so they could both turn to see Calcifer perched on the hearth. "Sophie, you can't start spoiling him now or he will exploit you like he did me!" Calcifer crackles. Sophie knew that, she knew that very well, and the shame that she felt along with that knowledge was suffocating.

"It's only this once, right Howl?" Sophie says. Noticing the not so subtle message in her words, Howl only hums in absentminded agreement. Turning her attention away from Calcifer, Sophie notices that Howl was already analyzing the pantry. He stood for a moment deep in thought and then suddenly springs forth to get a closer look. Walking over to where everything was stored, Howl began to riffle through the ingredients. Sophie decides it may be best to just sit back and relax because she could tell by the look on Howl's face that he may be a while. She watches as that childlike expression slowly fades away into a face that means business.

Oh, how Sophie loved that face. _It's his 'deep-in-thought' face_. Working mainly in the cellar, Sophie rarely got to see it, but she knew it meant he was working on something complex in his head. However, she had lived here long enough to be able to predict, in order, how Howl's face would transform. How his eyebrows would begin to slant, creating a "V" shape on his forehead, and how the little creases would morph into a single cavern above his nose that would deepen as he delved into the problem. She knew how he would purse his lips slowly, and sway side to side, and she also knew that once he was in this state he would not acknowledge anyone until he had reached a suitable answer to his question. Knowing all that, Sophie simply leans back against the table to analyze _him_ instead. She was content in just watching him as Howl's hips swung side to side, causing his pajamas to strain over the muscles of his leg as if flexed, and then grow lax as he shifts to the other leg. Lost in her own little world, Sophie didn't know how long it had been before Howl did a full 180 spin on his heel to face her.

"I want soup." He declares, but Sophie only stares, waiting for him to continue. She was somewhat dumbfounded by his remark.

Calcifer sneers, "Soup? Are you an idiot, Howl?"

"Soup…" Sophie says slowly. Howl nods vigorously. "Is that all?" She asks again, making her confusion clear by the tone of her voice.

"Yep." Howl replies, still smiling gleefully.

"Are you going to tell me what kind of soup?" She asks, slowly growing irritated.

"Soup made by Sophie." Howl retorts, a smug air to his now big, bright smile.

All Sophie could do was stare at Howl blankly for a moment, and not because she found Howl's smile adorable, oh no, more like she was flabbergasted. This picky child was asking her to make him soup but not telling her anything about what he wants. Sure, she knew what Howl likes and dislikes as individual ingredients, but his mood shifts so frequently no one could ever know what kind of food he was craving, not even him! And soup? Something so stupidly simple, yet so diverse in its possibilities?! This situation was like a friend inviting you over to their house for the first time without giving you any directions on how to get there.

Sophie sighs again, something she does a lot around Howl, and puts her face in her hands. All she wanted to do was make him something that he really wanted so he would be happy and could relax, but now there is a 50% chance of that happening and another 50% of him simply saying he's "not hungry;" which for Howl—who is always hungry— means he isn't in the mood for the type of food she made.

Groaning inwardly, Sophie looks up to meet they eyes of the infuriating man that she loves, and with a shake of her head decides not to bother arguing, "Alrighty, soup it is."

 _Soup made by Sophie, hm?_ Well, at least he had given some sense of direction, she noted sarcastically. Calming her thoughts, Sophie makes her way over to the same pantry where Howl was still standing. "If you aren't going to be of any help, please leave the kitchen." She notes dryly, as she lays a hand on his arm to nudge him out of her way. This somewhat rude action may have bothered some people, but Howl was just happy that he was getting his way, so he trotted back to his original seat where he plopped down sideways. In this new position, his legs hung in the air and his face fell to the side so he could still watch Sophie. Seeing him situated and out of her way, Sophie went to work.

 _Alrighty, you can make something Howl likes_. _Not only that, you can make a meal that he loves!_ Yes, she can do it. Empowered by her own mini pep-talk, Sophie confidently begins laying out ingredients. What struck her first was the unusual abundance of vegetables that laid at the bottom of the cupboard, did Howl go and buy some earlier? Or maybe Michael had used the door to go and farm some from somewhere. Sophie thought on that matter only for few seconds though, as she knew that those vegetables would pair perfectly with the chicken Mrs. Fairfax had left them with after her visit earlier. She had been planning on having that for dinner, but she figured she could also just use it now to make chicken and vegetable soup. "Yeah, that works." She mumbles under her breath as she chops the vegetables and preps the chicken. She smiles as she works, thinking that this nutritious meal would help Howl battle his fatigue.

"What are you making?" Calcifer hisses, eying the big pot Sophie had set beside him. This comment breaks her concentration as she looks back at them from the pantry where she was fishing out some of her last ingredients. Sophie's face blushes slightly upon realizing that Howl's gaze was still fixed on her.

"Well, I'm making soup, obviously." Sophie says with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice. She was slightly annoyed after all, but she felt bad lashing out at Calcifer. It wasn't his fault, and he had graciously stayed and not shot up the chimney to escape the unplanned meal service, something he was quite capable of doing— this just showed how they both seemed to spoil Howl despite their better judgment.

"Don't worry," She says in a much softer tone and with an even softer smile, "there will be plenty of scrapes for you." During this entire exchange, Howl remained seated, carefully watching. The blush deepened as she felt his stare on her back, making her self-conscious about her actions.

"Can I help?" Howl asks excitedly from across the room. "I have superb cooking skills." Sophie wasn't looking at Howl, but she could hear the haughty smirk in his voice, and could picture him with his nose in the air at his confidence in himself simply by hearing the tone of his voice.

"No." She says bluntly, trying to remain focused. "Sit there quietly and relax." _God, no wonder our relationship hadn't made any progress, I keep sounding like an old granny._ Sophie pouts in her own head, but outwardly she's grateful because this was the only tone that Howl somewhat obeyed. Well, _sometimes_ obeyed. As Sophie is straining to reach some spices off an upper shelf, she suddenly feels Howl behind her. He easily reaches the top shelf and grabs what her short reach couldn't.

"Now, I can be in the kitchen as long as I am helping, right?" Howl's smug voice whispers in her ear, but she can't see him, she can only _feel_ him. Suddenly all her nerves were focused on her back, straining to feel the warmth that was radiating from Howl's skin as he stands behind her. _Calm down Sophie! He isn't even close enough to touch you._ Sophie quickly reprimands herself and tries to school her features.

"Fine," She says with huff, "but if you're going to be in here, make yourself useful. I also need the dried parsley." She says with an aloof tone, as she quickly moves out from under his arm. However, when she finally felt composed enough to look back at him, she finds a reluctant Howl pursing his lips. _What could it be now?_

"I don't like parsley." Is all he says, turning back to walk to his chair.

"Oh come on. You won't even taste it!" Sophie was done with this childish behavior. She was now completely exasperated, but Howl merely sat back down on his chair and started playing with the clunky rings on his fingers. _You have got to be kidding me_. "So just because you don't like it you aren't going to get it down for me?" She asks sharply.

Howl sat, unperturbed by her anger and simply waves his hand to dismiss her remark. "Why should I help you put something in _my food_ that _I_ don't like?"

"Really now, you are completely missing the point here, Howl. You know what, fine, I can get it down by myself." Sophie growls before looking around the room for anything that could work as a hook. _Ah._ There resting against the back shelf was her old cane! A smug smile blooms across her face as she briskly walkes over to the corner of the room to grab it showily—showing Howl that his obstinacy wouldn't stop her! Turning back to the pantry, Sophie carefully balances herself on top of a stool to give herself a little more height.

"Now, Sophie. That looks dangerous. Howl, stop being useless and help her." Calcifer's crackly voice snaps from behind her.

"Don't wanna."

"Don't need it."

Howl and Sophie chime simultaneously. Honestly speaking, Sophie knew she was being stubborn and childish, but so was Howl! It wasn't like the soup would be a failure if they didn't have parsley and, considering she was making it for Howl, it would probably be so much easier to exclude something he _thinks_ he doesn't like. However, his outright refusal to help her had pushed Sophie over the edge.

Finally, Sophie manages to balance herself long enough to get the cane's handle around the parsley tin. Yes, she can do this on her own. _Who needs Howl's help?_ Celebrating her small accomplishment, a little too smugly for her own good, Sophie feels the stool wobble a little unsteadily, but she remains determined as all she needs to do now was pull the cane towards her and catch the tin with the parsley. Sophie steadies herself once again and pulls gently, pleased when the cane begins to move towards her.

However, things never tend to go Sophie's way in these situations, and so was the case this time. Annoyed by the tin that suddenly seemed to get stuck on nothing, Sophie lets out a low grunt as she increases the force of her pulling. As it once again seems to get stuck on nothing, Sophie loses all patience and, gripping the cane tightly, she decides to give it one last tug. This results in a many events happening in only a few seconds.

"Sophie!" She hears Calcifer pop out in concern. The parsley tin flies off the shelf, showering her with little, dried, green leaves, and the stool was no longer under her feet. Sophie closes her eyes in anticipation of her body painfully hitting the floor, but it never does. Instead, she hears a loud _snap_. Opening her eyes slowly, Sophie is surprised to find herself suspended in air above the toppled stool and spilled parsley.

"Honestly," Howl sighs. He is now slowly walking over from his seat. When he reaches her, Howl simply stands there looming over her for what feels like an eternity.

"Are you going to let me down any time soon?" Sophie hisses from between her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. This did little good, and only served Sophie in allowing her to actually feel the heat blazing under her fingers.

"Hm, should I? Or should this be your punishment for behaving recklessly?" Howl goads with a taunting smile smeared across his face. That smile is so sickeningly sweet that it could only be used for one purpose, mocking. _Oh, this man_. How Sophie wanted to slap him, or strangle him, or both!

"Howl, put me down!" Sophie shouts, losing all decorum as she shamelessly kicks her legs and waves her arms, growing impossibly more embarrassed with every second.

"Hmm, I don't know, I may enjoy the sight for a few more seconds" Howl taunts while roaming his hand up the leg that had escaped the confines of Sophie's dress during her struggle. Her blush intensifies for a different reason when his hand drew near her upper thigh. This had to stop before she really had a heart attack.

Knowing there was only one way to signal to this sadist that he had won, Sophie caves. Looking up at him from in-between her fingers, "Howl, please." she whispers. The triumphant look Howl wore made him look like he had just won a war. No, wait, that man had won a war and still hadn't looked as triumphant back then. As Sophie waits to be lowered down by magic, she suddenly finds herself cradled in Howl's arms. _Gahh_! _Where was he touching_? Seeming impossibly more satisfied, Howl lets his hands tighten around her.

"Alrighty, I'll put you down." Howl's voice deepens as he whispers into her ear. Sophie starts to struggle, but quickly stops as her jostling only made his hands slide over her more. The look he wore was dangerous as Howl's eyes began to roam over the body of the young woman he was holding. Sophie wasn't looking so she couldn't see, but Calcifer clearly noticed how the wizard's usual glassy eyes were alive with desire.

"Howl!" Sophie shouts. Howl could tell that his game might have gone a little too far as Sophie's eyes were wet with oncoming tears. He didn't want to make her cry, he just wanted to have some fun. He lowered her to her feet and tried to lighten the heavy mood that had entered the kitchen.

"Too bad, I guess there will be no parsley in the soup." Howl says looking down at the shriveled leaves on the floor, flicking them away with his foot and not looking disappointed at all.

"Don't worry," Sophie says sweetly. Walking over to the tin, she looks inside to find exactly what she expected. "Luckily there is just enough remaining for what I need, and you will eat it won't you? Like you promised?" Now it was Sophie's turn to gloat as she held the can to her chest with a taunting smile. Howl merely scowls and walks away to pout in his seat.

"So not cute" and "stubborn fool" are the only grumbles Sophie can make out as she quickly finishes the soup. Now it only needed to simmer for about half an hour. She was just beginning to set the table when she hears the door open.

 **Ok! First chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to catch all the mistakes, but I have a bad habit of editing in the middle of the night, so I might have missed some. All comments and critiques are welcome! I would love to know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

"Hold the door Granny, these things are heavy!" Michael whines. Sophie turns to see poor Michael struggling to carry what looked like boxes of books into the living room as little old Granny shuffles in behind him.

"Be careful with those books, son. They're even older than me." Granny warns with a face that reminded Sophie of a formidable school teacher. Michael groans as he finally manages to make it to the small coffee table where he drops the boxes in a puff of dust.

"How's that even possible?" Michael grumbles under his breath. This, though nearly inaudible to Sophie's young ears, was still heard by Granny, and she seemed to believe it warranted a smack over the head with her cane. Poor Michael teared up but didn't bother asking why she hit him—everyone knew Granny had Vulcan hearing.

" _Cough_ , what is, _cough_ , all this stuff?" Sophie asks, wandering over to examine the books. They did indeed look quite old. For some, she couldn't even tell the language they were written in.

"These?" Granny shrugs, "Oh, these are nothing, Deary. Don't fret about it." Granny says with a dismissive wave of her hand. Hmm… Sophie purses her lips. She's supposed to believe all of these books are nothing? Shaking her head, Sophie decides to save that fight for another day and walks back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sophie," Michael huffs as he tries to catch his breath. "Martha gave me a letter for you. She said it might be silly since you both live so close, but since you both are so busy…" He trails off as Sophie had already flown across the room and snatched the letter from him. She began to open it and was walking over to the table to read it when, _Knock, Knock, Knock_. There was a quick succession of thumps on the front door.

"Kingsbury." Calcifer informs the group. Michael, being the closest, rolls his eyes and makes his way to the door. Sophie vaguely hears him talking to what sounded like a middle aged man, but she was too consumed in her letter to really notice much of anything. Martha was telling her all about her apprentice ship and how she has to ward off suitors because she already has Michael. Sophie was laughing to herself as she read about some mishaps Martha had in the shop when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Sophie this is for you." Michael moves the paper in front of Martha's letter. Sophie frowns, this is somewhat rude behavior from the normally polite Michael.

"Ok, I'll read it in a moment." She says, laying it to one side.

"You may want to read it now, Sophie. It seems to be from the Palace and the footman said it was urgent." Michael explains. _He looks worried, but why? Its only from the Palace, its not like I have any association there to worry about…_

"Lettie!" Sophie squeals, fumbling to open the letter. How could she forget that since Lettie is an apprentice to the Royal Wizard Suliman that she would be stationed at the Palace? Her hands can't move fast enough, but when she finally manages to open the letter it read:

 **Dear Miss Sophie,**

 **I hope you are doing well. It has been far too long since i had the blessing of sharing your company, so I would like to formally invite you to the Palace for a visit. I hear your sister is here working under Sir Suliman, and I would be happy to invite her to spend time with us as well. Please come as soon as you are able, tomorrow, even, if you are free. I will surely stop whatever I am doing to see you. I will tell the guards to be awaiting your arrival.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Prince Justin of Ingary**

"Why would Prince Justin be sending you a personal invitation?" Howl demands in Sophie's ear, startling her. She gasps and pulls the letter to her chest. _When did he even get over here?_

"Sheesh, Howl. Weren't you ever taught to not read over others' shoulders." She sighs, attempting to distract him.

"Really Howl, did you forget last year already? He is the one who Granny cursed into a scarecrow, remember?" Michael says absentmindedly as he eats a cake he must have gotten from Martha. Howl looks at him blankly for a moment and then at Sophie.

"But that still doesn't explain the letter and the 'yours truly'." Howl grumbles. Howl was obviously confused and, honestly, so was Sophie. Why would the Prince send her a personal invitation? If he has something to talk to her about he could have simply come to visit Howl. All these thoughts were running through both Sophie and Howl's minds as Granny decided it was time to provide some insight.

"How obtuse you are Howl, its quite obvious." Granny's old voice breaks the silence, seemingly to herself as she looks through her books. "After Sophie broke his curse he declared that he would be back for her, did he not? Or were you still in shock from getting your heart back?"

"Broke his curse?" Howl blinks and then looks over at poor Sophie who had gone pale at Granny's reminder of the past, "Sophie did? How?" Sophie looks over desperately at the old woman, begging her with her eyes not to say anything.

Too late. Sophie could tell by the smirk on Granny's crinkled face that she was enjoying this way too much to stop now.

"How? Oh, it wasn't quite that difficult. I'm sure dear Sophie didn't even realize she was doing it." Granny cackles.

"Ah the soup!" Sophie exclaims, shooting to her feet. She was trying her best to interrupt Granny. Sophie walks with robotic movements over to take the soup off Calcifer. She needs to distract Howl. "Howl, its done. Let's all sit down and have an early dinner." She turns and tries to give Howl a smile, but Howl isn't listening to her. He is only staring at her with a quizzical look. It seems her frazzled response only peaked his interest all the more.

"What did you do?" Howl asks. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He was only curious. _How will he respond when he finds out? Will he be upset? Will he find it funny?_ Sophie wasn't sure, but something told her it was not the type of thing she wanted to discuss right now.

"Nothing in particular." Sophie dodges the question while walking over to set the table. That, however, was a big mistake. Avoiding the question only made him more persistent, but Sophie simply didn't have the nerve to tell the guy she likes (loves) how she had behaved without thinking barely a year ago. Granny laughs, and Howl's confused stare becomes increasingly annoyed as he shifted his glare over in her direction.

"Alright, you know something, so out with it." Howl demands. He is not happy being left in the dark, like a child being the only one not in on the joke.

"It really isn't a big deal Howl. Just let it go." Sophie pleads, but his interest had been caught, and she knew there was no way for her to divert it.

"She's right. It was only a kiss." Granny smirks. Man that witch, sometimes Sophie wanted to slap her too. Now everyone stood frozen, waiting for Howl's response. Is it going to be anger? Green slime? Or…

"HAHAHA" Howl hoots with laughter. Yep, exactly what she had feared the most, laughter. Sophie could feel her heart beginning to crack, _he never did take my confession seriously_. Howl's laughter was so strong he was folding in on himself, clutching his sides. "Haha, whew. By the way you both were going on you made it sound like it was doom's day. So what, little Sophie gave the Prince a kiss?" Howl continued to chuckle, whipping a tear from his eye. "Haha, now now. Don't look so embarrassed, Sophie! It was only a kiss, or by chance was it your first kiss?" Howl howls as he walks over to Sophie, who now stood still in a desperate struggle to not let her composure crumble in the same way her heart was with every one of Howl's words of amusement. With his hands on his hips he leans down so that his jet black hair fell in curtains on both sides of his face, making his emerald eyes seem to glow as he looked into her eyes. "Was that your first kiss Sophie?" Howl asks, his voice becoming deeper and his eyes that were filled with humor mere seconds ago, turned harder as he directed his gaze at Sophie.

"I. I…" backing away Sophie could feel her face turning scarlet as she was forced back against the counter by his penetrating stare. Once again, Sophie had nowhere to run. Howl's glassy eyes were piercing right through her. With no other options, Sophie decides to look down to try and hide her face.

"So innocent," Howl whispers, closing the distance between them easily. Looking down at the tomato-red Sophie who was refusing to make eye contact with him, Howl slowly unclenched the fist hiding in his long sleeved shirt and rose it before her, "Don't worry, Sophie. It was only a kiss." Howl chuckles, his eyes once again amused. Patting her head, Howl then proceeds to walk past Sophie to the stairs. _No_. Sophie pleads inwardly. She can't let him go before she explains! It was a kiss of gratitude. Mr. Turnip saved their lives after all. She didn't even know he was the Prince! "Now, I've laughed so hard I'm tired. I guess I will go to bed." Howl yawns and stretches his long limbs over his head.

"Wait!" Sophie shouts. She looks around for an excuse to make him stay, and on the counter next to Calcifer she saw one. "What about the soup? You promised you would eat it!" Even Sophie can hear the desperation in her voice, but in that moment she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she wanted to explain, even if Howl didn't care, she wanted him to know the truth. _What is this feeling?_ She couldn't understand why she was so desperate, _Howl wouldn't care either way_ …

"Sorry, Sophie. I'm not hungry." Howl's voice trails off as he reaches the second floor. Seconds latter, the sound of a slamming door made everyone jolt out of their trance.

 _No_. He left without bothering to hear her explanation. _Maybe that's because he doesn't care_. The voice in Sophie's head sneers. _Did he ever say that he loves you, or that he even sees you as a possible partner?_ No, he didn't _. You want to know why?_ "He doesn't care." Sophie mumbles to herself. Howl really didn't care about what happened. To him, it was only a kiss which, to a playboy like him, is obviously trivial. It was only a kiss...

* * *

Howl was in a great mood. Despite that old geezer making him work nonstop for what felt like years, his hard work was being repaid by the kind Sophie who was willing to spoil him just a little more than usual today. Howl knows he requires more maintenance than your average good-looking, master sorcerer, but what could he do about it. Everyone knows he is far from average.

Watching Sophie, who rarely indulges him, make something specifically for him was making him feel light and giddy with a feeling he couldn't really name. However, Howl decides it best to not worry about the strange tingling feeling in his chest and just enjoy the moment, for that was what Howl did best.

His mood turned abruptly sour, however, when things stared going strange. He hated it when things didn't go his way, but, for some reason, it annoyed him more than anything when Sophie was the one not being compliant. All the other girls, and Howl truly meant ALL the other girls, would do whatever he wanted, so why couldn't Sophie do it at least some times! He had been so happy she was cooking for him, but pure stubbornness was plastered on her face when she began reaching for the parsley he had purposefully hidden on the top shelf when he had last seen it in the pantry.

"Now, Sophie. That looks dangerous. Howl, stop being useless and help her." Calcifer's crackly voice snaps.

"Don't wanna."

"Don't need it."

Howl and Sophie chimed in unison. Why was he being reprimanded? She was the one acting ridiculous. It was HIS soup, why can't he have a say what goes in it? Howl's annoyance only continued to mount as he saw Sophie start to make some progress in getting the dried paper leaves that stick to your mouth no matter what dish they are in down from the shelf. Watching her pull on the cane while balancing so precariously on the stool, Howl couldn't help be at least slightly worried as he sat back pouting across the room. The stool and her small body rocked with every tug of the cane. _Ok, maybe I should help her? Or just pull her down and throw the damn stuff out?_

Howl begins to get up, still feeling a little annoyed but not enough to risk her getting hurt. He wasn't THAT cruel. This was all for not though, as Sophie had clearly lost her patience with the tin and was now hurdling towards the ground after trying to force it off the shelf.

Howl's new and sensitive heart felt like it had sunk well below the floor boards of his castle as he saw her fall. In a flash, Howl's instincts took over and he knew exactly how to save the situation. With a loud _snap,_ Howl saves the day, and Sophie.

"Honestly," Howl sighs, his heart slowly starting to beat again as he finishes his trek over to where Sophie was suspended. _I can't believe your so foolish. You could have gotten hurt!_ Howl inwardly chides Sophie, but fails to voice his complaints as he was caught off guard by how cute she looked, all helpless and embarrassed. She keeps telling him to put her down, but he can't help but look at her as she hangs in the air. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt, but this only aggravated Sophie as she became more red by the second.

"Howl, put me down!" Sophie shouts. She began kicking her legs and waving her arms in a cute attempt to physically fight off his magic. _Oh, so now you're annoyed?_ Howl can't help the sly smile he feels tugging at his lips, that is until his attention, easily distracted as always, is caught by something else. _Well, revenge is sweet._ Howl's inner monologue hums as he sees how her cute little struggle now left Sophie with a most disheveled appearance.

"Hmm, I don't know, I may enjoy the sight for a few more seconds." Howl was, in fact, enjoying the sight. Giving into temptation, he felt along the underside of Sophies right leg which had escaped her dress. Hmm, her skin was always so soft when he got to touch it, which was admittedly not often. For some reason, his heart always began to beat uncomfortably fast when he touched Sophie, and he didn't like it. Howl much preferred touching other girls-his heart behaved then.

If such little touches made his heart behave this way, what would happen if he were ever to touch Sophie seriously? Pondering the thought, Howl's hand became more bold as it moved up her thigh. Just as he suspected, his heart began to pound harder in his chest. _This is no good, I just got this heart back, and I'm already about to break it._ Not only his heart, but his hand felt like it was on fire as it made a trial up her leg. _This can't be healthy…Maybe I'm allergic to Sophie?_

Howl's childish thoughts were cutoff, however, when Sophie took initiative. With how she pleaded with him to put her down, Howl's previous giddy feelings returned, all annoyance washed away. Fulfilling the request, he released his magical hold on Sophie, but for some reason he decided to cradle her in his arms instead of lowering her down directly. If you asked him, Howl wouldn't be able to tell you why he had done it, just that if felt like the right thing to do.

A triumphant feeling filled him again as he held Sophie. Squeezing her tightly to his chest for only a second, he was satisfied with knowing she truly wasn't hurt, and her wiggling protest did allow his hands to move along the more sensual curves of her body. He knew that touching her brought with it annoying reactions from his childish heart, but he was still a man and Sophie was undoubtably a woman. A strong, beautiful, amazing young woman… Who wouldn't be happy to have their hands on her? _Though no else will ever get the chance…_

His new friend, the tingly feeling in his chest, remained, but his moment of triumph ended when Sophie was able to salvage some of the parchment-like parsley.

He felt mild annoyance with this, but it honestly wasn't worth anymore of his effort to argue. Howl usually had more perseverance in these little things than Sophie, but he was still distracted by the feeling of Sophie in his arms and the delightful warmth he was feeling in his chest. He could let her win this time.

Unfortunately, this was not the only annoyance Howl was going to face that night.

* * *

Standing behind his door _,_ Howl began to feel an onslaught of unpleasant emotions.

Why is the Prince wanting to see Sophie? It was only a kiss, and knowing Sophie it was probably on the check or the forehead. _That's something her grandmother like personality would do, yeah_. But why in the hell was the Prince so interested due to something so insignificant?

Howl couldn't comprehend the Prince's intentions. _Is he trying to use her for something? Is Sophie in danger?_

The wild and increasingly dark thoughts kept circling in Howl's mind, and he needed to calm down before the slime came. Honestly, he was surprised it hadn't erupted while he was still downstairs.

Sophie got so red at the mere mention of the Prince, this _Prince Justin_. What the hell? The only times Howl could think of Sophie getting that red for anyone was because of him. Did she like this prince? _Well, he isn't some (nearly) middle aged man like you, and most young girls have dreamed of being a princess at least once in their lives._ A princess… If Sophie wanted that, Howl did not know how to give it to her. Hell, it may be one of the few things he couldn't give her. Howl tried to reason with himself, and for a short period of time, it looked like he was going to be able to reign himself in.

No, Sophie isn't the kind of girl to dream about being some worthless princess. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as Howl imagined her ranting about princesses being like dolls on a shelf. Pretty, but regarded as useless. _Yeah, she wouldn't want that._ Plus, Sophie declared her love for him after the incident last year. She wasn't the type of girl to just up and abandon someone she says she loves. Abandon… _Wait._ _Will she leave?_

And with that thought, all his efforts were shot and the slime descended.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, I hope this progressed smoothly! I am new at shifting gears between points of view, but I hope I captured both Sophie and Howl's inner selves well. Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you have any comments, questions, or critiques!**


	3. Chapter 3: Off to the Castle

Last night, Sophie cried herself to sleep for the first time since her childhood. She cried out of frustration, out of despair, but mostly she cried due to a broken heart. The realization that Howl did not love her was like a slap in the face, but only at first.

Sophie found herself thinking of their past year together and of all the times Howl had been kind to her or seemed to be overly friendly. There were plenty of times such as these, but they all had something in common—they all ended the same way they began, as mere acts of kindness. _Of course Howl doesn't hold any special feelings towards me, those were all just part of his overly flirtatious personality._

Sophie threw herself on her bed at this, not particularly new, revelation. In her mind, she realized it would probably be best for both of them if she just ignored her feelings, but in her heart, she wondered if she actually could. _I mean, I am just the cleaning lady_.

Sophie began to cry again, this time out of anger. How stupid could she be? _So naive!_ Why would a man who is used to courting noble beauties ever take a second glance at her? In Howl's mind, she is probably just an acquaintance. No, thats not fair. Sophie acknowledges with a small shake of her head, she knows that's not true. He probably thinks of her the same way as he does Michael or Calcifer—like an extended family member.

"Yeah, that's it," Sophie chuckles under her breath while whipping a tear from her cheek. "I'm like the distant cousin whose name you heard your mother mention maybe twice in your entire life, and I was presumptuous enough to think that meant I held a special place in Howl's young heart." The new found ridiculousness of this situation didn't last long as she just fell farther down into her despair, and the tears only continued to come until she cried herself into unconsciousness.

Sophie woke up and felt the ache in her head, as well as her heart, immediately. _Alright Sophie, enough self-pity. What are you going to do today?_ Sophie didn't really have anything she wanted to do, but she did know that she didn't want to remain in the castle. Remaining in the castle meant she would be constantly running into Howl, and she didn't think she could handle that at the moment. It had taken all her strength not to fall apart in the living room last night.

 _Maybe I could go to seek advice from Martha?_ No, she would be too busy, _but maybe Lettie wouldn't be_ … Originally, Sophie thought it best to ignore the Prince's invitation, or politely decline, but now it looked like the perfect opportunity, and she really wanted to see Lettie.

Ok. Having made up her mind, Sophie quickly scrambles out of her small bed and begins to get dressed—she needed to be fast so that no one would be up when she was leaving. She walked over to her closet and her mouth slowly tightens into a thin straight line. Sophie was never the one for extravagance, so she only had a few dresses, and none of them were especially fancy. Well, except one, and that's the one she wore when the cowardly Howl made her pretend to be his mother to out of work. Rolling her eyes at the memory, she also remembered how she had also been an ancient old lady at the time, so she could only wear that if she took the time to resize and hem it. Knowing time wasn't on her side today, Sophie quickly dismisses this thought. Determined, she keeps looking through her closet. _There has to be something._ As she nears the very back of all her clothes, Sophie's eyes fell on something old yet familiar, one of her better dresses.

It was a lighter grey material with long cuffed sleeves and a high collar. The white buttons ran down to the waist and white lace around the sleeves and collar made it fancier than an everyday dress. Sophie gingerly held the silky fabric in her hands and begins to take it off the hanger. Even after everything that had happened that night, she can't help but laugh after putting the dress on. _I look exactly like I did when Howl called me a little grey mouse._

The memory is like a sharp prick in Sophie's chest. She takes a deep breath and wills herself to forget it as she begins to braid her hair. It seems to have grown longer, she notes absentmindedly. The long red braid is a drastic contrast to the soft grey, but she still looks rather bleak. _Hm, what could I do to brighten the look a little._ Sophie tries to think of something to make her look like she wasn't some old shrew as she laces up her old brown boots. She trails her fingers over the soft, brown leather as she looks around the room. After a few moments, she spies what she was looking for in the corner of the room, three hats that she had completely forgotten about.

Sophie walks over to examine them a little more closely and is startled to find that she can remember each one of them in vivid detail: one was caterpillar green with a thick plum of colorful feathers, the other was a dainty pink bonnet with a deeper pink ribbon, and the last one was a simple straw hat. There was nothing that screamed grandeur about this one. It was neither big nor small, just a normal size, and it had a simple white silk ribbon around the rim, but it did have a magnificent silk rose on the side.

Sophie could remember this rose especially well because she had found herself examining it on numerous occasions, convinced it had to be real with how life-like it looked. The silk petals, though covered in a thin layer of dust, were a blushing pink that gradually got darker at the edges and the green leaf looked waxy to the touch. The flower was not big, but it's presence changed the whole look of the hat. Looking at the small flower had Sophie nearly crying once again, as it brought her comforting memories of a time when she did not know of magic or of a wizard named Howl. Now, without a glance in the mirror, Sophie pulled herself back into her heartbroken world and put on the hat as she walked out of her bedroom.

Immediately, Sophie notices that it's quiet in the living room. _I guess no one is up yet._ This is not surprising, as Sophie is usually the first one up.

"Good morning, Calcifer." She whispers. Calcifer opens one flickering orange eye to look at her and, noticing she was dressed differently, opens the other.

"Going somewhere?" Calcifer raises a single green eyebrow. "And somewhere you don't normally go, I would say. Considering I've never seen that dress." He continues to inquire as Sophie searches for some bread and honey. "Are you going to see Prince Justin, perhaps?" Calcifer asks, with his hissing and popping voice that only suited a fire demon. She decides its best to ignore the snide attitude in his voice, and continues to spread some honey on her slice of bread.

"I'm going to the Palace, yes. But more to see Lettie than the Prince." She responds, matter-of-factly. She knows Calcifer is asking so that he can report to Howl where she has gone, but there is no point in lying. _He won't care anyways._

"Are you going alone?" Calcifer asks, again his voice seems to be a hiss, but she knows this is simply because he is a fire demon, not because he is angry.

"Yes. No one else is awake, and I don't feel like waiting." Is all she wants to say. In reality, she had been debating on even waking Calcifer up, but her pride didn't really like the idea of her sulking out like she was doing something forbidden. _I'm just going to see my sister._ Now, she just needs to get out of the house before Howl wakes up because that would be a messy encounter no matter what.

Sophie quickly finishes her meal, washes her plate, and is about to make her escape when she hears Calcifer once more."Hey, before you leave can you give me a log?"

Looking back, Sophie is surprised to see he is rather low in the hearth. Did she forget to set one next to him last night? Well of course she did, she had run straight to her room after awkwardly asking Michael to either eat or put up the soup. Feeling bad for neglecting him, she walks back to give him a log and lay another within his reach.

"Sophie," Calcifer hisses softly. "your eyes are swollen." Sophie gives Calcifer a knowing look, one that makes even the fire demon's coal heart flinch. Sophie had grown rather close to Calcifer throughout the year, as he was home more than Howl and Michael, even if he was no longer bound to the castle, so she knew he understood the situation. However, that didn't mean Sophie wanted to voice it out loud.

"There you go. Now tell the others I'll be back later." She smiles gently down at him, but turns to see Michael on the stairs.

"Are you going to the Palace?" He asks, uneasily. Michael is roughly sixteen, but he still looks young to Sophie—even though she was only three years older. He looks especially young right now because he and Howl share the habit of rubbing their eyes with the back of their hands when they first wake up.

"Yes, would you like something from Kingsbury while I am there? I will grab it for you on my way back." She offers, trying to put a hint of urgency in her voice, but Michael still looks uneasy. _I wonder why? It's not like I never leave the castle by myself._

"Um, yeah. I need something, but it needs to be specific so I'll come with you." Michael rambles. "Wait right there!" He orders as he runs back upstairs, leaving Sophie and Calcifer staring after him—one looking slightly shocked, the other, quite knowing.

"What could he need that I couldn't get for him?" Sophie wonders out loud. Resigning herself to waiting for him, she turns to settle herself into the old rocking chair closest to Calcifer.

"I don't know, maybe he needs some new reading material. He can't see Martha that much now that he's studying seriously, and teenage boys need to find ways to keep their _heads_ occupied?" Calcifer's crackly voice answers too bluntly for Sophie's liking. The fire, not Calcifer's, fills her cheeks as she registers what he was implying.

"Calcifer, I will douse water on you if you ever reference porn and my baby sister in the same sentence ever again." Sophie growls with as much force as she can muster in her sleep deprived state. Calcifer only chuckles and his non-existent shoulders obviously gave a shrug.

Leaning back again, Sophie tries to relax. She could feel the light of the fire on her face and gently starts to rock back and forth. Crying all night had left her exhausted, even if she did eventually fall asleep.

"Ok! I'm ready Sophie." Michael announces as he bounds down the stairs.

"Be more quiet Michael!" Sophie jolts out of her seat. Pleading. _He's too full of energy for it being so early, and I don't want him to go waking Howl!_

"Now hurry up and grab some bread then follow me." She orders, while walking towards the door. If there was one thing Michael was, it was being fast as grabbing food. It made it quite hard to catch him when he was pilfering from the groceries in the beginning of Sophie's time at the castle. In less than a minute, and with a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth, Michael was standing next to her as he buttoned the cuff of his sleeve.

Sophie looks at him fondly, it was like she had a younger brother, and if things continued to go well with Martha, she very well may. Shaking herself out of her drifting thoughts, she looks to the door and turns the wheel red down. As they are taking their first step outside, they both hear a voice behind them, and Sophie could swear she heard him say her name. Not wanting to face reality, Sophie pushes forward, grabs Michael's hand, and lets the door shut behind them. She can feel Michael's eyes boring into that back of her head as he looks between her and the door, shocked and nervous, but Sophie didn't have the time to explain. Instead, she tugs his hand and they begin their way to the Palace.

"Sophie.." Michael says uncertainly. After a few moments of silence he continues, "I think Howl…"

"Oh goodness, I didn't notice how early it was. Hopefully we won't cause anyone any inconvenience." Sophie interjects. Michael looks like he wants to say something, but instead he just lets out a small sigh. Sophie can't help but feel her stomach knot at the thought of making Michael uncomfortable, and she knows he is probably worried about his Moron Master throwing a fit later for being ignored, but Sophie's fear of having to face Howl so soon kept her marching forward. _Please forgive me for getting you involved._

If she was even a little more composed, maybe she could have spent that time explaining the situation to Michael, that would be the decent thing to do. However, Sophie was not composed. Far from it, and the last thing she wanted to do was think about Howl or what mood he will be in when they return _. He will probably only treat it as a joke anyways, and my heart can't take that a second time._

They walk in silence for a little while, both mulling over their own thoughts, but it was quickly becoming awkward. Glancing at Michael, Sophie could see the worry lines etched into his face. It's unusual for Michael to be so agitated over a possible temper tantrum, but maybe he is upset about something else.

"Michael, is everything going ok with Martha?" Sophie asks, lightly probing. As usual, all worry faded away as soon as Martha's name was mentioned and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, she's…" Michael begins his long monologue of how everyone is attracted to her beauty, but how she says her heart belongs to him alone. Sophie smiles a soft, genuine smile, and lets herself be distracted by Michael's happiness and the relevant, but sparse, information she could glean about what Martha has been doing lately from his lovey-dovey story.

Honestly, Sophie was glad, more than glad, elated that Martha and Michael met and fell for one another. Michael is strong-willed and kind. Also, she knew very well he had no interest in fooling around with women like his master—she had interrogated him about this matter when he began showing interest in her precious sister. She also had no doubt that Michael will love Martha, and that Martha will be happy with him. These two simple facts helped calm Sophie's aching heart, and allowed her to settle down before they arrived at the Palace gates.

"Halt." The deep baritone voice of a solider's command shocked both Sophie and Michael as they quickly cut off their discussion about what colors would suit Martha best. Sophie glances to her right where she thought the voice had originated, and found a sturdy, but older, looking soldier glaring down at them. _He is probably the senior officer._

"What business do you have so early at the Palace?" He asks. He's a tall man, clad in a white, blue, and gold uniform. The blue accents and gold cords that hang off his shoulders nicely balance out with the stark white uniform. It could only be described as prim and proper. "Miss?" His tone grows harsher, not hostile, but certainly demanding an answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sophie Hatter, I came by invitation of the Prince to visit my sister. She's an apprentice here under Wizard Suliman." Sophie babbles, embarrassed over her distracted state. _Maybe this lack of sleep was making her more ditzy than usual?_ His authoritarian look didn't help the nerves building up inside her.

"Ah, the beautiful girl with the golden red hair? Sir, she's the one we were ordered to keep an eye out for." The other, younger soldier supplies, looking over the older man's shoulder. Startled by the order, Sophie looks over to the man whom had spoken to find his eyes were shinning. He seems like he is also an apprentice, as he is too young to be a seasoned officer, but his smile is kind and it makes the two country bumpkins feel a little more at ease. Sophie turns her face slightly back to face the senior officer head on, receiving a bit of confidence from the younger soldier after hearing that her visit had already been announced.

"That's right, Sir. I have the letter right here." Sophie moves to grab the letter which she thanked god she had remember to put away in a small pocket. Once he had read it over, the older man apologized and let Sophie and Michael enter with the younger guard as their guide.

"Wow, Miss. May I say I have never seen hair like yours. When we were told to look out for a beauty with red hair, I can honestly say I did not know what to expect, but you are indeed a rare beauty aren't ya?" His voice lifted as if expecting Sophie to confirm her own beauty. _So strange, I am just normal_. Sophie repeated her old mantra that it was only her hair color that truly caught people's interest, but it would be too much trouble to argue with his personality, so Sophie just smiles politely. Though, even if she knew that was the case, hearing a young man refer to her multiple times as beautiful still made her incredibly embarrassed and flustered.

"Yes, she is. Our master thinks so, too." Michael says, with an air of annoyance. Shocked, Sophie turns to see him walking a little behind them with a sour face. _I wonder if this line of conversation is making him uncomfortable?_

"Your master?" The guard repeats, puzzled.

"Um, you could say he is more of a boss." Sophie clarifies. Its not like either her or Michael were slaves in anyway to that man. Master and apprentice, in Michael's case, may apply some sort of bond, but Sophie? She's just the cleaning lady.

The guard continues to babble in a friendly manner as he walks them down the hall, pointing out pieces of art and important rooms. Sophie likes the sound of his voice as it had a light and airy feel to it, like he wouldn't be bothered if the world decided to end today. Sophie admired those kinds of people because she constantly found herself overthinking every little thing.

The soldier continues to talk freely and incessantly until the three of them began their way down a long corridor with paintings lining both sides of the walls. The paintings were reflections of various art styles throughout the centuries, but they were all the same in their purpose. They were portraits of previous kings. They all wore rich colored robes of blue and gold over a white outfit. It ranged from ancient tunics to the present-day suit.

Sophie was fascinated with the masterful artwork. Each and every face was different, and yet they all clearly had the same aura of authority and pride. They were nobles. No, they were kings. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a set of heavy wooden doors, engraved with the royal family's crest: a crescent moon and the sun, joined to form one image, with a strange flower Sophie had never seen before resting in the center.

The guard's demeanor changes as he goes from friendly and talkative to quite and professional. He knocks gently, and in a sure voice he announces the arrival of a Miss Sophie and guest. In less than a second, another man opens the door.

"Sophie!" A man's excited voice greets her. She quickly glances up in surprise to the figure towering before her. _I don't remember the Prince being so tall!_ He stood way above her, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised her—he was attractive! Due to the shock of Howl not dying and everything else that was going on at the time, Sophie seems to have not given much attention to the recently turned back to human scarecrow, so she simply never realized how beautiful he was.

The Prince stood around Howl's height, maybe even taller, and his eyes were an icy blue. Thick waves of blonde curls framed his face and, in his apparent haste to reach the door, had tumbled down into his eyes. Like his predecessors, he also stuck to the white clothing with blue and gold accents. A fitted white shirt with golden buttons and blue embroidery hung low over a pair of white pressed pants and shoes. A blue and gold cape even covered one shoulder and hooked around the back, falling just below his elbow. His whole demeanor seemed to enforce the fact that they were now, in fact, in the presence of royalty. And this prince, overflowing with charm, was staring down at Sophie with a breathtaking smile.

"Um, he-hello." She stutters. _What is it with all these men in the palace making me feel embarrassed?_ Sophie can feel the blood heating up her cheeks, and can only guess what her face would look like to the Prince. His smile widens as he looks pleased for some reason. _Does my embarrassment make him happy?_

"Well come in, come in." Prince Justin chimes, ushering them both in with one hand, and dismissing the guard with the other. Sophie and Michael walk in to what appears to be the Prince's office. "Here, have a seat." Prince Justin offers his hand to Sophie, and when she hesitantly takes it, he leads her to a grand plush chair that was covered in a crushed blue velvet. Michael then choose to sit in an adjacent chair matching the one Sophie sat in, and now they were both facing a smiling Prince who had moved to sit on top of a magnificently ornate wooden desk.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it today. I have been waiting to see you for some time." The Prince smiles as he pushes his golden locks out of his face and his words continue to gush out. "The war was successfully diverted, isn't that wonderful? How have you been since then? Are you doing well? I see you are still living with Wizard Pendragon as that is where I sent my invitation. Is there a reason for that?" Question after question came out of his mouth, and Sophie was momentarily stumped on which to answer first.

"Sophie has been with us this past year and she lives with us in Wizard Pendragon's home. We are a family." Michael says bluntly. He looks incredibly annoyed now, and Sophie has no clue as to why. _If he didn't want to come, I'm sure I could have gotten whatever it was he needed by myself, or he could have gone separately._ Sophie is worried because it's very unlike Michael to wear such an obviously displeased face in front of a stranger, he has better manners than that. Something in the Prince's questions must have bothered him, but she couldn't remember all the questions to see what could have triggered such behavior.

"A family? My dear boy, you aren't their son are you?" Prince Justin laughs. His response sounds like a statement of fact, but his voice tilted as if there was a hint of a question in it. "Living together doesn't always make people a family." He continues firmly. Michael opens his mouth to retaliate, but he seemed to be upset, so Sophie decides to answer instead.

"What Michael means is that we all care for and take care of one another, like a family. Right Michael?" She smiles in his direction, but he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at the Prince. The Prince, also, was looking at Michael with quite some interest.

"Sure, that's what I meant." Michael says, finally dropping his gaze to the floor. Sophie looks back between her sweet Michael who looked so dejected and the Prince who slightly looked like he had been enjoying their exchange. She didn't know what was going on, but she definitely didn't like the tension in the room. The Prince must have found Michael's behavior to be rude, and Michael seems more agitated now than when they first arrived. The situation only has Sophie sighing inwardly. _As I feared, we've only been here a few minutes and are already causing trouble._

"Um, Prince Justin? You mentioned in your letter that we may also invite Lettie to meet with us. Is that still a possibility?" Sophie asks, trying desperately to change the topic. The Prince looks back at her and smiles upon meeting her eye. That's good, the tension seems to have diminished a little, even if only infinitesimally.

"Ah, yes. Your little sister. Let me send someone down to Suliman's workshop to invite her for tea in about an hour, would that be acceptable?" His voice is warm and kind, but the way he spoke with such authority allowed little room for negotiation, and—seeing as how he was writing the message for the Page before he was even done speaking, Sophie had no time to refuse.

"That would be lovely." Sophie replies with as pleasant of a smile she can manage, all the while worrying about how she would be able to last an hour with the Prince and Michael without there being some major issues. Sophie couldn't understand Michael's behavior, but she also knew nothing about the Prince. She was never one to listen to the royal gossip, so she didn't know if Prince Justin was the type of royal who would excuse Michael's behavior, or if he was actually a very petty person who might send them both to prison over a minor insult. What should she do?

"Take this down to Wizard Suliman's workshop and deliver it to his apprentice, Lettie." Prince Justin orders the Page and sends him on his way. "Now," He says brightly turning back towards Sophie and Michael, but still mostly addressing Sophie, "How about a tour of the Palace?" The Prince seems extremely exited and, for a second, he reminds Sophie of the childish Howl. _No, no Sophie!_ No time to think _about him, you were just offered a tour of the Royal Palace! You can't pass up an opportunity like this._

"That sounds wonderful, but is it ok for outsiders like us?" Sophie inquires, gesturing between herself and Michael. Looking around the room, it was easy to see that both Michael and Sophie were very much outcast in this grand residence.

"Hahaha, my dear Sophie. Do you not realize that your actions, though done without your knowledge, helped save me and prevent a war?" He continues to laugh as he walks forward and grabs Sophie's hands, pulling her out of her seat and on to her feet. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to return to my father or my country. I am very much in your debt." He says softly, while looking down at her. Sophie could see the gratitude shinning in his eyes, and his smile was less ostentatious as before, but still quite dazzling.

This situation was nothing like the ones with Howl. For one, she was in love with Howl, so every little thing he did made her heart race, but she did know Howl pretty well, so she was somewhat comfortable around him. The Prince on the other hand, was a whole new territory for Sophie. Her own biology didn't know how to handle the situation, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks once again. She had never had such an attractive man maintain eye-contact with her for so long, even Howl had never looked at her in such a manner.

"Um, well, yes but I didn't really do anything. I just, well are you sure its ok?" Sophie stutters ineloquently like a fool.

Prince Justin seems to also think her reaction was foolish as his flamboyant smile made a reappearance as he laughs again. "Don't worry, I asked the man in charge." He winks, and before she knew it, he was pulling Sophie out the door.

"Michael!" Sophie gasps out quickly, turning her head back as far as it would go with the Princes' hand still gripping hers to make sure he didn't get left behind.

"I'm right here." He grunts, falling quickly in step behind them. "I won't leave your side as long as we are here." He declares abruptly, and a little too loudly. Sophie was beginning to get the feeling he wasn't talking to her, but to the Prince. Michael seriously didn't seem to trust him. Sophie tried to reason why but, despite Prince Justin being a little too pushy and maybe a tad eccentric, she couldn't think of anything he could have done to offend Michael. Not only that, those flaws were mild as for what you could expect from royalty. He lives in a different world than they do. Sophie's mind tries to make mismatching pieces of information converge into a cohesive explanation for all of this, but she was completely at a lose. Her mind continued to slowly trudge on, though, trying to find an answer until they reached the Grand Hall.

There stood a man. A man who was dressed in a blazingly pink silk dress shirt over equally flamboyant pants, a light and navy blue checkered pattern, and from his neck hung some dainty golden chains that matched clunky gold rings on his fingers. Yes, there was a man there. A man Sophie did not want to see.


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

The door shut and Howl was left standing on the stairs alone. He had woken up to the sound of someone running down the stairs and came to see what was going on so early in the morning.

What he found when he came down the stairs was Sophie and Michael standing before the door, and Howl couldn't help but notice Sophie wasn't in her usual house-work clothes.

Seeing her after all the unpleasant feelings he had been having last night was hard, but he was determined to walk down the stairs and act as if nothing was different because if there was anything Howl was good at, it was ignoring troublesome things. Howl starts slowly walking down the stairs, but froze when he saw Sophie move the dial down to red. _Kingsbury? Why would she be going to Kingsbury so early in the morning…_

Realization hits Howl like a smack in the face when he pairs their destined location, Sophie's dress, and last nights events together. _The Palace?!_

Anger surges in Howl's heart at the thought of Sophie sneaking out, let alone to go see some other man. His steps quicken as he takes the remaining stairs two at a time.

"Sophie!" He shouts, but it was to no avail as she had already stepped through the door, pulling an anxious Michael along with her. Now in the middle of the living room, Howl stood staring at the door that separated him from Sophie. _Why? Why would she leave when I know she heard me call her name?_ Howl balls his fist in anger as he makes his way to the door.

"Now, now Howl. What do you think you're doing?" Calcifer's voice pops, grabbing Howl's attention. Dagger-like eyes lock on the fire demon in utter annoyance.

" _What am I doing?_ I'm obviously going after them! Who does Sophie think she is, ignoring her Master's voice?! I can't let such a disobedient servant go to the Palace, she will humiliate me." Howl huffs in an obviously pretentious tone.

"Don't be so full of yourself, she isn't going there as your servant, or for work. She's going to see her sister. It has nothing to do with you." Calcifer crackles.

"Nothing to do with me? Anything Sophie or Michael does has something to do with me. It is known that they are under my supervision, so it is only natural that I need to know everything they are doing, especially Sophie. That girl can't take ten paces outside this Castle without getting into trouble! I should always know where she is going or what she is doing. Isn't that obvious!" Howl's arms flail forcefully in Calcifer's direction, as if he wants the fire demon to see the fool proof logic behind the his argument.

This blatantly unreasonable behavior of Howl's was what got on Cacifer's nerves the most, and it only served to make Calcifer even more exasperated with the entire situation. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Calcifer had grown fond of Sophie, and he was as tired of Howl's spoiled behavior as she was. If Howl didn't come to his senses soon, Calcifer knew Sophie would have no choice but to leave, and he didn't want to be anywhere near Howl if that happened. So, to help his little mortal friends, Calcifer decides it's time for some tough love.

'Howl, you're being ridiculous. If we are talking about your professional relationships, sure, Michael is your apprentice, and people may hold you responsible for his behavior. However, Sophie is only your maid, right? No one is going to place judgment on you because of something _the help_ did." Calcifer hisses. "They probably don't even think Sophie has any direct relation to you. I mean, do you think its natural for a boss to know everything about their maid?" Calcifer's fiery voice makes his question sound extremely clipped, but that's what he wanted. Calcifer wants Howl to see that his desire to know everything about Sophie did not stem solely from their working relationship.

"It's not?" Howl had stood still as Calcifer gave him his little speech, transfixed by the popping and crackling of his voice, but now Howl's glassy eyes grew into little round orbs as he processed what Calcifer was saying.

 _Was his desire abnormal?_ Sure, a normal boss may not be bothered by his maid's life, but Sophie wasn't just any old maid— Sophie was so much more than that. Sophie was the life line of his Castle, she was the glue that held their misfit family together, his rock that—though he didn't like to admit it—he knew he could always rely on. Howl depended on Sophie. He needed her.

"Sophie isn't some normal maid, Calcifer, and you know that. She is like family, and it is my duty to protect her. To watch over her." Howl stood taller as he made his proclamation to Calcifer, nearly blowing the demon away with his stupidity.

"So, what? Family? Are you trying to act out the role of her father or something?" Calcifer rolls his eyes. How could this sorcerer not see how obtuse he was being?

Howl flinches back as Calcifer's comment dances along Howl's age complex. "I am no where near old enough to be a father of some 19 year old girl!" Howl hisses in return. He couldn't believe the little spit-fire was suggesting something so outrageous. He said he was family, but he didn't mean it like THAT. Howl turns once again towards the door, he had lost too much time with this useless conversation.

"Oh, really? By the way you were stating it, I thought you were prepared to give her away at her wedding." This comment did more than Calcifer could have hoped for. Upon hearing Calcifer's remark, Howl stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds before turning back to the Calcifer. Cold, hard eyes pierce Calcifer through as the irate wizard walks up to the hearth.

" _Give her away?"_ Howl's voice was lifeless as he lowers his face down to meet the demon's eyes. Calcifer's flames cast shadows that dance against Howl's pale skin and illuminate his glassy, green eyes, making him seem surreal, inhuman. "I will never give her away. Sophie. Is. _Mine_." Howl growls into the face of the fire demon before swirling around and making his way back towards the door.

Calcifer was left momentarily stunned by how fierce Howl's possessiveness of Sophie had become. He would need to make sure Howl knew how to express this feeling in a healthy manner once he realizes his feelings for Sophie, but right now he was like a kid that knew he wanted a certain toy, but couldn't tell you why it was special. His young heart couldn't cope with the mature emotions Howl was undoubtably feeling in his chest, so he was expressing his love in the most child-like of manners. This overbearing need to control and posses was not healthy, and it would certainly drive Sophie away. Especially, if Calcifer let Howl walk out the door in his current mood.

"Wait Howl. Are you really going to head to the Palace looking like that?" Calcifer hisses, knowing full well Howl's ego wouldn't let him look questionable in public.

Howl stops again, his angry trance briefly forgotten. With a snap of his fingers he produces a mirror in front of him so he could get a good look at himself. Upon seeing his reflection, Howl lets out a mortified shriek.

 _What was he about to do?_ Howl's usually silky black hair was hanging like dead things on his cheeks, he had dark circles under his eyes from being slimed most of the night and getting no sleep, and not to mention his clothes! In his rush, Howl had donned on the most unappealing ensemble he had worn in years. His shirt was a stripped pajama shirt with grey and red stripes that had been bewitched to interlace and form complex webs, and his pants were moving orange polkadot pants with a green hem, and to make matters worse he had grabbed a robe that was originally meant for one of his conquests, but he had lost interest in her before he could even give her the gift. Now the fluffy pink robe was making him look like the worst dressed jester the kingdom had ever seen!

Another shriek, and Howl disappears into what Calcifer could only assume was the confines of his room. The fool really would need to get over his ego if he wanted to be with Sophie, but Calcifer thought it was a good sign that Howl had forgotten his appearance for at least a short amount of time in exchange for thinking about Sophie. _Maybe there is hope_ …

* * *

After taking the time to dress himself properly, Howl makes his way to the Palace. Kingsbury is always so lively, so it was quite interesting to see the town lazily moving along in the morning haze as Howl walks across the sky. He had no intention of mingling with the townsfolk today, no. He had more important things to do.

Infiltrating the Royal Family's estate should not be an easy feat, but Howl was not a renowned wizard for nothing. He actually found it quite enjoyable how oblivious all the guards were as Howl simply walks over the Palace walls. _Ah, this is too easy._ Howl smirks to himself at his own brilliance. _Now, I just need to find out where Sophie would be._

Not one for over thinking things, Howl decides it would be best to just simply start with the main hall and work his way from there. He could probably coax the whereabout out of a Palace maid if he was lucky enough to run into one. _Maybe he would even have some time to play…_

Howl was entertaining this idea when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Hiding his presence, Howl fades into the shadows of a column to see who it was. At first, he was delighted to see that it was his little mouse trotting down the halls toward him, but his delight quickly fades as he finds that she was not alone.

* * *

"Master!" Michael shouts elatedly. Sophie stands still as she watches Michael run over to stand by Howl's side, all previous tension gone. Howl, on the other hand, looks very tense for some reason before his face gives way to a professional smile.

"Ah, Michael. I see you've done a good job accompanying Sophie to the palace." Howl says as he ruffles Michael's hair in a rare sign of affection. He then begins to approach where Prince Justin and Sophie were both standing—still baffled by his sudden appearance.

 _What is going on? I can't seem to catch a break today_. Howl is the last person Sophie wants to see right now, the Prince has been overly familiar with her the entire day, and she still hasn't seen Lettie. Sophie's poor nerves were very close to being fried—and what was to come would certainly do the job. _Why can't things ever be easy with this family?_ Sophie's mind is stuck on her laments, so she doesn't notice the two men sizing each other up. However, she does notice when the two big shots begin what could only be considered a juvenile confrontation.

"Oh, you must be Wizard Pendragon?" Prince Justin states. "I don't believe we have ever had the pleasure of meeting face-to-face, despite all the work you do for my father. I am Prince Justin of Ingary." The Prince reaches out a hand in the most diplomatic of fashion. Howl's smile stays splayed across his face, but his eyes remain locked not on the hand extended to him in greeting, but the hand that Prince Justin still had clasped around Sophie's.

"You're right, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting as of yet." Howl returns, but instead of reaching out a hand to greet the Prince, he simply gives a shallow bow, "It has been my honor serving the royal family." As he once again stands erect, Howl makes no attempts to perform any further greeting—leaving the Prince's hand hanging in the air.

Sensing the small snide, but being a _little_ more mature, Prince Justin simply lowers his hand. "Yes, thank you for your service. Now, may I ask why you have blessed us with this unannounced visit?" Now, even the Prince's words prickled, emphasizing how Howl's unsolicited visit was not being well received.

Howl remains seemingly unperturbed though, as he simply laughs lightly before answering the Prince in a most nonchalant manner, "Hm, well, Your Highness, I'm actually in the midst of a pursuit. You see, I'm chasing a mouse."

The Prince is obviously confused by Howl's statement, but the remark was not lost on Sophie, who blushes at Howl's words. Yes, the look Howl was giving her made it very clear that he had noticed what dress she was wearing. It was the exact same dress from the day Howl first met her and had jokingly referred to her as a mouse. Not wanting Prince Justin to feel the newfound warmth spreading through her body at the thought of Howl remembering such an insignificant detail about her, Sophie quickly lets go of the Prince's hand and crosses her arms across her chest in to create a defensive stance.

"Er…Master Pendragon?" Sophie stumbles, realizing this was the first time _Sophie_ was speaking to Howl in public company, "I don't believe you will find any _vermin_ within the Palace. I think you may be wasting your time here." She smiles, but the seething tone underlying her words was not missed by either Howl or the Prince.

Cue the theatrics. Howl was delighted in Sophies challenge to play this word game. A very innocent smile flashes across Howl's face before he transforms his face into the most anguished of expressions, even bringing a hand up to cover his heart as if he had been wounded. As his gestures grew increasingly dramatic, Sophie grinds her teeth to keep her from scolding Howl's ridiculous behavior. She knew and he knew that she was on to him, but Howl had no plans to leave so soon. Howl was having too much fun.

"Ah, my dear. Please don't confuse my precious little mouse with some mere rodent!" Howl declares grandly, as he presses the back of his other hand against his forehead. "My little pet is a marvelously talented little thing. I don't know if I could live with out her. My Castle would fall apart." He smiles a beautiful little smile that appeared saturated with genuine affection.

As per usual, though, Howl had spoken one line too many. His little soliloquy began sounding like a declaration of love, but ended only reminding Sophie that her valuable position, at least for Howl, was being the maid…

Tears stung her eyes hearing those cruel words of last night confirmed once again. _Was today just meant to rub salt in my wounds?_

"Hmm," Prince Justin chimes in. Sophie looks up startled, after honestly forgetting he was still there, to see a perplexed expression on the Prince's face. "I do say, Sir Pendragon, if this little thing is so important to you, you should do better to keep an eye on it." Prince Justin softly chides.

Oh, how Howl hated being reprimanded, and he was beyond angry that the pompous brat was interrupting his game with Sophie. Sophie watches as Howl's face and jaw noticeably tense, and she becomes a little concerned at what Howl might do next.

"Oh, don't worry, Your Highness. I'm already planning on how to make sure this doesn't happen again. Maybe a leash?" Howl smiles wickedly, eyes flickering over to Sophie. He was both delighted and, admittedly, a little frightened when he saw her quivering smile that was on the verge of a snarl. "Maybe I'll just lock her up and never let her go?" Howl offers, a whisper meant more for himself than others, but was still audible to the trained ears of the Prince.

"Ha," a soft chuckle broke through the silence. "I do think, Sir, that something so precious would warrant better treatment." Prince Justin comments with the most demure of smiles. "If you don't take care of her, who knows, she might get stolen." Sophie looks up at the change in the Prince's usually friendly voice and, despite the beauty within the Prince's smile, it was clear his eyes were definitely not smiling…Neither was Howl.

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I thought it was the perfect cliff-hanger! (Please don't hate** **me :-/). I also tried to really get into Howl's thinking with this one, and that is harder for me than it is with Sophie. For one, its easier for me, as a girl, to think like a girl, but it is also because Howl has a child like mentality when it comes to relationships due to his young heart, and its hard for me to present that all the time. I hope I did ok and it wasn't too hard to read!**


End file.
